


Humanity

by dytabytes



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are implicit differences between humans and Furies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity

Big Barda doesn't smile like humans do. Furies may have no emotions but anger, hate and rage. They snarl and growl and bare their teeth, but smiling is a foreign action. Still, when she checks the pregnancy test, the expression on her face comes so naturally to her that she doesn't even notice her wide grin until her cheeks start stiffening with the familiar burn of muscle fatigue.

Big Barda doesn't scare like humans do. Furies are mindless tools for Darkseid to command. They know no fear in the face of their blind loyalty, for their lives are Darkseid's to manipulate. When her contractions begin early, though, Barda grits her teeth and clenches her fists and wonders what this feeling is that squeezes her heart so and why she cannot breathe.

Big Barda doesn't cry like humans do. Furies are trained to be enduring and tough. Tears are a waste of water. Even when riddled with holes and bleeding from a dozen places, they shrug and forge onward. But when her child is born blue and limp and still, Barda wails and she screams and she curses the heavens for even though she isn't human, Barda Free still feels pain.


End file.
